Entre Actos
by Aries sin
Summary: A face escondida da moeda a vida por detrás da historia que todos conhecemos. Uma deusa para salvar, as chamas do relógio apagandose uma a uma e… CORTA! [U.A. MuxShaka]
1. Chapter 1

**Título da fic: **_Entre-actos_

**Casal:** Mu & Shaka, Milo & Camus como secundários.

**Sinopse**: (U.A.) A face escondida da moeda; a vida por detrás da historia que todos conhecemos. Uma deusa para salvar, as chamas do relógio apagando-se uma a uma e… CORTA!

**Autora: **Áries Sin

**Disclaimer**: As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (apesar de eu sonhar que sim) mas sim ao salve salve mestre Masami Kurumada que nos fez sonhar com seres tão lindos, magníficos e _tuti quanti_!

**Dedicatória:** A **_Athenas de Áries_**… grande amiga e companhia das horas vagas XD, ariana do meu coração e olha que não é fácil entrar nele!  
Espero sinceramente que gostes, beijo enorme de PARABENS! Estas a ficar velhaaaaa XP

* * *

**_Entre-Actos_**

-

_**

* * *

** _

**(1° Acto)**

A chama da casa de Leão tinha acabado de se extinguir. Corriam pelas escadarias o mais depressa possível, tentando chegar à sexta casa: Virgem. Pararam na entrada olhando uns aos outros, ganhando confiança para transporem a porta de entrada.

- Em caso algum podemos deixar o cavaleiro de Virgem abrir os olhos!

Todos assentiram confiantes. Deram os primeiros passos. À medida que entravam no templo, percebiam a presença de um cosmo extremamente poderoso. Algo que os chamava na sua direcção. Uma luz extremamente forte e pura... algo que...

Um barulho estrondoso de metal chocando com o mármore do chão ecoou na sala. Todos à sua volta ficaram chocados durante poucos segundos, antes de começar a gargalhar da cena patética que era ver o moreno escarrapachado no chão. Seiya tinha acabado de tropeçar na armadura, dando um tombo e caindo de cara.

- CORTA!

Finalmente as diferentes pessoas que se encontravam no estúdio puderam cair na gargalhada, contida até então devido às filmagens. O jovem de cabelos verdes aproximou-se do amigo, oferecendo ajuda.

- Machucou Seiya?

Este aceitou a mão oferecida, levantando-se. Era bem a terceira cena naquele dia que lhe corria mal, oferecendo aos outros actores momentos de grande descontracção. Decididamente estava naqueles dias em que a lei de Murphy decide atacar em peso.

- Acho melhor fazer uma pausa! – manifestou-se o realizador, levantando-se da cadeira – Seiya! Tente olhar para onde coloca os pés da próxima vez! As armaduras foram caras e o investimento não é dos melhores! Não podemos deitar dinheiro fora! – falou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem - Daqui a vinte minutos quero todos aqui de novo! Ninguém sai daqui hoje sem a cena da entrada em Virgem estar pronta!

Todos se dispersaram pelo estúdio, formando grupinhos nos diversos cantos. Algumas semanas tinham passado desde o início das filmagens. Um jovem de longos cabelos lavanda aproximou-se do altar em forma de lótus onde o amigo se encontrava.

- Muito dorido? – perguntou rindo.

- Mu… - o outro suspirou - acabo de ficar meia hora sentado nesta posição ridícula – falava pesadamente à medida que esticava as pernas, sentindo os músculos doridos cederem aos poucos – já para não falar desta armadura que pesa toneladas e aquece terrivelmente!

Mu ria das figuras do companheiro, ajudando-o a retirar as ombreiras da armadura. Shaka mal conseguia acreditar que finalmente retirara aquele peso todo dos ombros.

- Não creio que esse tipo de tortura física e psicológica estava escrita no contracto! – o loiro continuava a resmungar, sentindo cãibras nas pernas. – Alem de que acabo de passar meia hora da minha vida de olhos fechados! Meia hora! Vê se pode… e PIOR: é estritamente proibido adormecer durante as filmagens…

Mu continuava rindo a cada resmungo do companheiro. Sabia perfeitamente o quanto era tedioso ter de usar aquelas vestimentas, mas era necessário. Não podiam desistir naquele momento!

Fazia exactamente sete anos que ambos se conheciam. Desde que o amor pela sétima arte os fizera entrar no conservatório com o intuito de se tornarem actores de renome. O percurso ainda era longo… muito longo e tumultuoso. Mu tinha deixado a casa materna aos dezoito anos para seguir a carreira de actor, Shaka saíra do próprio país para ser aceite numa das mais renomeadas escolas de teatro do mundo. Ambos encontravam-se em situações idênticas, o que tinha acabado por ser uma contribuição para a aproximação de ambos. Aqueles anos juntos acabaram por se revelar bem mais proveitosos do que uma simples amizade.

Finalmente depois dos estudos completos, a busca de trabalho tornara-se rotina. Nesses dias já partilhavam um pequeno apartamento não muito longe do centro da cidade. Era pequeno, mas perfeito para ambos. Tinham-se um ao outro e isso chegava.

Os dias corriam pacatos, o dinheiro que ambos ganhavam era o suficiente para pagarem as contas do mês, mas sem direito a grandes excessos. Enquanto Mu trabalhava na caixa do mercado do bairro, Shaka servia como garçon num café perto de casa. Desde o início que era conhecimento de ambos que no ramo escolhido seria complicado se destacarem tão cedo, mas nenhum deles desistira de um sonho. Sobretudo, daquele sonho que os tinha juntado.

Um dia, Shaka chegara mais cedo a casa, completamente de rastos. Tinha preparado um bom banho relaxante, enquanto esperava o namorado voltar para casa. Cansado como estava, não conseguiria preparar nada para jantar…sobretudo que a fome não era muita.

Os minutos de espera tornaram-se horas intermináveis. Mu não atendia o celular, fazia umas duas horas que o seu tempo de expediente tinha acabado. Remoído pela preocupação, Shaka preparava-se para sair de casa em busca do namorado quando percebeu a porta de casa se abrir de repente. Era Mu.

Depois de algumas explicações, Shaka finalmente entendera o porque do namorado ter chegado tão tarde e suspirara aliviado pois tudo não passara de um susto. De alguma forma tinha chegado aos ouvidos do ariano que se iria desenrolar um casting para um filme de um realizador novato, mas com grandes potenciais. Mu tinha conseguido a muito custo que os nomes de ambos fossem colocados na lista das provas que se desenrolava à porta fechada. Tinham sido preciso quatro longas horas para finalmente receber uma resposta afirmativa, data e hora para serem colocados à prova.

Não tinha sido fácil, a concorrência era extremamente feroz. Custava a acreditar quando, algumas semanas após aquele dia, recebiam o telefonema que iria mudar a vida de ambos. Tinham sido escolhidos para representarem alguma espécie de guerreiros sagrados, defensores de uma qualquer deusa da antiguidade clássica. Mu estava tão entusiasmado com o inicio da realização de um sonho, que nem se dera ao trabalho de ler o guião.

Após algumas peripécias iniciais, muitas noites mal dormidas e uma boa dose de paciência, tinham conseguido entrar no ritmo das filmagens.

- Água Shaka? – perguntava o ariano prestável, sabendo exactamente como amansar a fera.

O loiro apenas assentiu soprando a longa franja loira que teimava em cair sobre os seus olhos. Maldita franja que tinha de deixar naquele tamanho, maldita armadura que tinha de usar para o filme, maldito filme que só lhe dava dores de cabeça, maldit…

- Oremos irmãos! – os seus pensamentos acabavam de ser interrompidos por…aquele… aquela… coisa! - Budha light acabou de sair da posição de lótus! É um milagre!

Shaka respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de responder ao intrometido.

- Gosta de emoções fortes, hein Milo? - cruzou as duas magnificas safiras azuis de Milo, intimidando-o.

Este esboçou um pequeno sorriso de canto, antes de levantar as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Milo era mais um dos que tinham sido escolhidos. Representava o cavaleiro de escorpião, guardião da oitava casa zodiacal. Era um dos felizardos que não veria a sua personagem morrer durante a realização do filme.

- Não fique nesse estado pequeno Budha! Vim em paz!

- Quer parar de me chamar esse tipo de nomes ridículos?

Mu ria com a performance de ambos. Shaka estava especialmente de mau humor naquele dia, o que tornava o acto de o irritar dez vezes mais divertido. Milo era um criança crescida autêntica. Era em parte a alma daquelas gravações, aquele que conseguia fazer rir qualquer um, mesmo que fosse dele próprio.

- Mas ficam-lhe a matar! – Shaka sentiu o seu pescoço ser abraçado pelo braço forte do grego. Justamente naquele lugar mais sensível que precisava de tanto alívio… aquela criatura helénica decidia se apoiar.

- Milo…- falou baixo, o olhar assassino.

O grego abriu um enorme sorriso, olhando directamente para o loiro.

- Hum?

- Pela sua integridade física, é favor parar de se apoiar onde não deve…

- Credo Shaka! Acordou com os pés de fora hoje? – suspirou resignado – vinha apenas informar que as gravações de amanha foram canceladas. Os cenários vão demorar mais tempo a serem entregues, e sem eles, nada feito! – voltou a sorrir, dando ligeiras tapas nas costas do virginiano – Não foi uma boa noticia? Terá um dia de folga! Poderá aproveitar para curar esse mau humor todo!

Shaka rodou os olhos resmungando algo incompreensível. Aquele sim, estava a ser um longo…tedioso… dia. Não via a hora de voltar para casa e passar finalmente uma boa noite de sono.

- Não ligue para o Shaka, Milo. Ele anda rabugento demais. São os nervos das filmagens...

- Eu hein…sinceramente tenho pena de você se ele for sempre assim! – o escorpiano continuou como se Shaka não estivesse perto deles – O meu 'geladinho' é carrancudo, mas eu sei exactamente como dar conta dele. Se quiser, posso lhe ensinar uma coisinha ou outra que…

- MILO MIKLOS KALOMIRIS!

O berro de Shaka foi alvo da total atenção dos presentes, fazendo o grego sobressaltar assustado. O olhar faiscante do loiro era assustador, menos claro para quem o conhecia bem. Mu num canto, continha a vontade de rir diante a cena, sobretudo quando Milo se afastou lentamente do casal, indo na direcção de um ruivo que o olhava surpreso.

Shaka bufou, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima, massajando as têmporas com os dedos. Com a sorte que estava a criatura insana que detinha o papel principal do filme, ainda estariam ali durante um bom tempo. Isto, claro, porque só faltava um pequena, mísera, insignificante cena, que o mais provável era ser cortada no final.

Assustou-se ao sentir duas mãos hábeis massajarem lentamente os seus ombros descobertos. Os dedos longos e cuidadosos faziam os músculos das suas costas cederem à massagem firme, provocando uma dor deliciosamente aliviante. Tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que cedia aquele pequeno carinho do namorado, a forma como sentia o stress descair aos poucos. Inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás, fechando os olhos e ronronando baixo.

Mu mantinha o sorriso nos lábios, ciente da forma como conseguia levar o 'loiro rabugento' que tinha como namorado. Era algo seu e exclusivamente seu. Sabia que se continuasse muito mais, Shaka cairia no sono devido ao cansaço. A respiração ficando lenta… os olhos fechados…

- Shaka? – a voz de Milo foi de novo ouvida ao longe, o que fez ambos os amantes regressarem do clima zen que se formara à volta de ambos. Olharam ao mesmo tempo na direcção do grego, vendo-o usar o ruivo como escudo. Um sorriso safado nos lábios, juntou as duas mãos a altura do peito, fazendo o mesmo sinal que o virginiano fazia no filme. - OOOOOOOHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm…

**---oOo---**

Fechou os olhos pela milésima vez naquela ultima meia hora. As filmagens da ultima cena tinham sido do mais ridículo possível. Seiya, a suposta vedeta, uma criança mimada de 14 anos não conseguia dizer uma frase completa e coerente que fosse. Umas duas horas tinham sido necessárias para finalmente fazer algo que prestasse… E não tinham a certeza de não ser necessário voltar a fazê-la.

Levantou a mão esquerda, tirando-a da agua tépida, levando-a à altura da nuca.

Mu entrou no banheiro, deliciando-se com a cena que via. Os longos cabelos loiros que tanto amava no namorado encontrava-se presos num _coque_ desleixado. Diversas velas estavam dispostas pelo local, criando um clima místico perfeito para relaxar. A água quase que chegava a transbordar da banheira, a espuma em abundância no início do banho encontrava-se agora dissipada.

Aparentemente o banho que preparara para Shaka estava ao seu agrado, visto os suspiros de deleite que chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Era verdade que Shaka estava mais nervoso que nunca… ele sendo uma pessoa extremamente racional e metódica, era complicado ter a sua vida virada do avesso de um dia para o outro.

- Deixe-se de meditações sobre a vida e venha me acompanhar!

Apesar de firme, a voz do loiro não era de forma nenhuma autoritária. Mu conhecia-o o suficiente para descodificar aquela frase sem ter de apelar a perguntas. Sorriu pela milésima vez naquele dia, encostando-se à ombreira da porta.

- Não acha que esta à demasiado tempo nessa banheira? A água deve estar gelada.

- Eu coloquei água quente… de novo.

- Eu sabia que essa água toda era estranha. – Riu – apesar de tudo, não tenho como negar um convite feito de forma tãooo educada e gentil!

Shaka abriu um olho, encarando o namorado. Algo naquela ultima frase lhe soava irónico, ainda mais coroado com aquele sorriso singelo nos lábios do ariano. Seguiu atentamente cada movimento que este fazia, desvendando aos poucos o corpo perfeito. Os longos cabelos lavanda foram soltos do rabo de cavalo baixo, caindo pesados pelas suas costas.

- Não vamos demorar. O jantar esta feito! – comentou o ariano, juntando-se ao amante na banheira, sentando-se entre as suas pernas. Sabia perfeitamente quais eram as verdadeiras intenções do loiro… guardava isso para mais tarde, e sobretudo, fora daquela banheira!

- Desmancha prazeres… -resmungou Shaka, fazendo o namorado apoiar as costas no seu peito.

Mu apenas riu, sentindo os seus cabelos serem acariciados pelas mãos tão ou mais delicadas que as suas. Desde que tinham começado aquelas filmagens que Shaka não se conformava. Aquele gesto era constante ao longos dos dias… parecia suspirar de arrependimento, e isso sempre o fazia sentir angustiado.

- Preferia loiros… – comentou baixinho, sentindo o outro parar instantaneamente com a carícia.

- Porque diz isso?

- Desde que os pintei de lavanda que você faz sempre aquela cara pensativa quando os toca. Desiludido.

Shaka sorriu, afastando os longos cabelos pintados de uma cor tão exótica do pescoço alvo. Aproximou os lábios da pele delicada, depositando alguns beijos ternos na sua nuca.

- É diferente… - sussurrou ao ouvido do ariano, percebendo a pele deste arrepiar.

- Ou seja… não gosta.

- Eu não disse isso… - abraçou a sua cintura, fazendo leves carícias com o polegar no abdómen definido. Aquelas poucas semanas de preparação física para o filme tinham dado os seus frutos. Não que ambos fossem especialmente musculosos, mas tanto um como o outro estavam satisfeitos com os resultados dos treinos diários que tinham sido obrigados a fazer.

Shaka sentia o amante ceder aos carinhos aos poucos, recostando-se ao seu peito mais e mais. Os suspiros que escapavam dos lábios semi-abertos, os olhos fechados apreciando mais e mais o toque dos dedos do loiro.

Sorrindo, Shaka tornou aos poucos as carícias mais ousadas, juntando os lábios à exploração da pele macia, depositando pequenos beijos nos seus ombros. Sabia o quanto Mu podia ser casmurro, mas ele sabia exactamente como o fazer mudar de ideias.

- Shaka… - ouviu a voz do amante num sussurro.

- Hum…

- A comida… vai resfriar…

Sorriu percebendo o quão entregue o ariano estava. As últimas palavras tinham sido suspiradas com tão pouca convicção… mas nesse momento, o seu lado sádico veio ao décimo. A vingança era um prato que se come frio, não era o que se dizia?

Pois durante todo o dia, Mu tinha-se juntado sem dó nem piedade ao grego safado para o atormentar. Tirando que o apelido de 'pequeno budha' tinha sido obra do ariano… que na realidade começara por ser um apelido carinhoso devido ao seu papel no filme. Mas naquele fatídico dia em que Mu acabara por o chamar assim no meio de um intervalo de duas cenas… naquele dia em que fizera Milo chorar de rir, acabando por adoptar aquele sobrenome ridículo. Muitos mais tinham vindo depois daquele, entre os quais o preferido do escorpiano: 'budha light'.

Com um enorme sorriso sádico nos lábios, Shaka parou imediatamente as carícias, afastando os lábios da pele macia. Retirou as mãos de baixo de agua, apoiando os braços na beira da banheira, encostando a cabeça para trás. Mesmo de olhos fechados, conseguia sentir o desconforto do amante.

- _Shakya_…

Abriu mais o sorriso, percebendo onde aquilo tudo iria levar. Mesmo sabendo que Mu era extremamente casmurro, não lhe resistia por muito tempo. Sabia exactamente como fazer para o levar a loucura com o mais pequeno toque, sabia exactamente o que fazer para o levar 'por maus caminhos' apesar deste negar ao inicio. Claro que o contrario também era verídico. Do seu lado, Mu tinha-o na palma da mão.

- Hum?

- Você consegue ser muito sádico quando quer!

Shaka apenas alargou o sorriso, abrindo os olhos. Não podia ver as feições do namorado, mas sabia que este estava naqueles momentos 'complicados' em que algo teria de ser feito.

- Não vai acabar pois não?

Sem que pudesse responder o que quer que fosse, estagnou com a cena que começava a se desenrolar diante dos seus olhos. A pele das costas do ariano começava a se arrepiar, a sua respiração tornava-se acelerada.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, engolindo em seco ao perceber o que se estava a passar à sua frente. Tinha acabado de entrar numa espécie de transe, que apenas fora cortado ao começar a ouvir os gemidos cada vez menos contidos do amante. Mu estava… se tocando…

Ali estava a prova viva que o feitiço acabava de ser virado contra o feiticeiro. A prova viva que, apesar de parecer, não era ele quem detinha as rédeas daquela situação. Respirou fundo, sentindo a adrenalina despertar o seu corpo completamente relaxado do banho, acabando por se render àquela deliciosa tortura.

Voltou a abraçar o amante carinhosamente, afastando lentamente as mãos deste do seu membro desperto. Ouviu um pequeno gemido de desconsolo, para em seguida ser brindado com suspiros lânguidos e gemidos intensos à medida que acariciava o baixo ventre do ariano num ritmo cadenciado.

Se todas as rendições fossem tão deliciosas como aquela, não se importaria de perder quantas guerras fossem necessárias.

**---oOo---**

A deusa tinha sido salva. Subia as enormes escadarias que lhe permitiam chegar ao decimo terceiro templo, sendo seguida pelos cavaleiros que lhe juraram fidelidade eterna. Os dourados que tinham sobrevivido à guerra juntavam-se à procissão.

Finalmente chegavam a Capricórnio. Shiryu jazia estendido no chão, a armadura de Capricórnio cobrindo o seu corpo inerte.

Shura tinha tomado consciência à última da hora do seu erro, conseguindo ainda salvar o cavaleiro do dragão, sacrificando-se a si próprio.

Ajudando Shiryu a recuperar algumas forças, evitando que este morresse de vez e o sacrifício de Shura tivesse sido em vão, seguiram adiante.

Aquário. Milo sentiu o coração apertar ao vislumbrar a imagem de Camus estendido no chão, inerte, gelado… ao seu lado, Hyoga na mesma situação, à única diferença de estar ser armadura.

Saori debruçou-se sobre o corpo do jovem loiro, colocando a mão na sua testa. Aos poucos o jovem cavaleiro retomou a consciência, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente.

Prontamente o ajudaram a levantar, com o intuito de seguir em frente. Shun os esperava em Peixes.

- Não acho justo.

Todos pararam instintivamente, não percebendo o que estava acontecendo. Mu fora o primeiro a virar-se, encarando o escorpiano que ficara para trás.

- Err… Milo…

- Não é justo! – este continuava no mesmo lugar, o olhar faiscante, cruzando os braços.

- CORTA!!! – o grito do realizador fez todos soltarem gemidos desgostosos. Este levava a mãos as têmporas, massajando a testa num gesto cansado. – O que não é justo Milo… - a sua voz saía sem grande emoção, demonstrando que não era a primeira vez que o escorpiano fazia das suas.

- Porque a deusa ajudou o pato sem sal e deixou Camus no chão sem nem se preocupar?

Camus não se conteve, saindo da sua posição de 'morto', soltando uma sonora gargalhada. Abriu calmamente os olhos, levantando-se, a face mais pálida que nunca devido à maquiagem.

- Porque o cavaleiro de Aquário esta morto, e o de cisne não… - o realizador suspirou cansado, reunindo o máximo de paciência que detinha para não mandar tudo para um lugar nada agradável.

Milo deu de ombros, mantendo-se firme.

- Continua não tendo lógica. Camus é um cavaleiro de ouro e tem a armadura para o proteger. O pato…

- Cisne! – o jovem loiro retrucou, não gostando da forma como era tratado.

- Pato, cisne, frango… é tudo o mesmo: aves! – continuou o escorpiano sem dar grande importância – Como o pato sobreviveu ao zero absoluto sem nem uma armadura para o proteger? Não tem lógica! Ou sobrevivem os dois, ou morrem os dois!

Shaka no meio da multidão abrira os olhos, fixando o escorpiano, pensando em mil e uma formas de torturar o infeliz depois das filmagens. Entre arrancar as suas unhas uma a uma e ralar a cara morena no asfalto, a sua mente percorria todas as hipóteses cada vez mais macabras.

Não era a primeira vez que Milo parava uma cena porque o 'pobrezinho do Camus' não merecia aquilo. O ruivo era o único que tinha paciência suficiente para explicar ao escorpiano que era escusado, que seguisse em frente. Mas Milo não engolia o facto da personagem que Camus interpretava morresse.

- Milo – começou o realizador num tom brando, como quem da uma lição a uma criança travessa – o que esta escrito no guião?

- Que ambos estão estendidos no chão…

- E porque estão estendidos no chão?

- Porque ambos atingiram o zero absoluto, recebendo em cheio o ataque um do outro?

- E o que esta escrito acerca da recuperação deles?

- Que Athena salva o pato, mas deixa Camus no chão.

- E?

- E é completamente inverosímil e injusto!

A face do realizador começou a tomar cores avermelhadas, as mãos crispadas, as narinas dilatando perigosamente.

- E posso saber, MILO, em que é que uma reencarnação de deusa, um santuário escondido no meio de uma metrópole como Atenas, um monte de guerreiros com poderes estranhos e uma série de armaduras que não lembram aos céus, É VEROSÍMIL?

Milo ficou calado, olhando pasmo para o realizador em pleno início de crise histérica. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de voltar a ouvir a voz do realizador de novo.

- OU SEJA, é favor seguir o guião tal e qual como esta. E da próxima vez que alguém interromper as filmagens por algo tão pequeno, vão sofrer as consequências. ENTENDIDO?

Todos assentiram, seguindo para os respectivos lugares. Milo bufou irritado, apenas acalmando ao sentir o beijo rápido do seu ruivo na bochecha.

Shaka suspirou longamente, remexendo na farta franja loira.

E lá iam de novo para uma nova cena...

_- -_

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Título da fic: **_Entre-actos_

**Casal:** Mu & Shaka, Milo & Camus como secundários.

**Sinopse**: (U.A.) A face escondida da moeda; a vida por detrás da historia que todos conhecemos. Uma deusa para salvar, as chamas do relógio apagando-se uma a uma e… CORTA!

**Autora: **Áries Sin

**Disclaimer**: As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (apesar de eu sonhar que sim) mas sim ao salve salve mestre Masami Kurumada que nos fez sonhar com seres tão lindos, magníficos e _tuti quanti_!

**Dedicatória:** A **_Athenas de Áries_**… grande amiga e companhia das horas vagas XD, ariana do meu coração e olha que não é fácil entrar nele!  
Espero sinceramente que gostes, beijo enorme de PARABENS! Estas a ficar velhaaaaa XP

* * *

_Entre-Actos  
_

**(2° Acto)**

**

* * *

**

O lume brando aquecia aos poucos. A chaleira dava finalmente sinal de vida.

- Mu... – Shaka suspirava, completamente entregue aos beijos do ariano. Encostado da bancada da cozinha, não tinha como fugir daqueles toques.

Nem queria...

O silvo vindo da água ao lume tornava-se cada vez mais intenso.

- Mu... – um gemido mais alto quando sentiu a mão despudorada do namorado roçar perigosamente por cima da sua roupa interior. De camisa e calças abertas, esquecera-se por completo do chá para acalmar os nervos. Aquela era, sem dúvida, uma forma mais que bem vinda para acalmar a irritação à flor da pele.

As filmagens estavam quase a acabar, apenas faltavam as ultimas cenas do filme. O realizador estava cada vez menos tolerante com as diversas interrupções, sobretudo as de Milo. Admitia... fizera alguns bons amigos durante aquelas sessões. O filme podia não ser dos melhores, mas aquelas amizades já ninguém as tirava e...

Cerrou os olhos com força e percebeu todos os seus pensamentos se esvaírem ao sentir os lábios suaves tomarem o seu membro desperto. Pelos deuses... quando Mu se tinha ajoelhado? Mordeu o lábio inferior, entrelaçando os dedos nos longos cabelos lavanda.

Aquela cor tão estranha... que tinha sido exigido a Mu para o seu papel. Assim como as pequenas tatuagens na sua testa e a aniquilação das sobrancelhas. Tinha sido um choque quando o vira daquela forma pela primeira vez. Algumas noites acordando e estranhando o ser que dormia ao seu lado, apesar de saber que era o ariano por trás daquela 'máscara'.

Mas aos poucos habituou-se a vê-lo assim, os magníficos olhos verdes mais expressivos e brilhantes que nunca, devido a felicidade de finalmente fazer o que gostava.

Após o primeiro impacto percebeu... aquele novo visual do amante era diferente, tentadora... instigante. Ao mesmo tempo suave e fogosa, elfica e única. E era seu!

- Ahhh Mu... – gemeu mais uma vez, nem dando atenção à chaleira que teimava em dar sinal de vida.

Não conseguindo se conter mais, soltou um gemido longo ao sentir finalmente o clímax, jogando a cabeça para trás. Apoiou-se na bancada, arfante, o coração descompassado, mas bem mais leve. Fechou os olhos.

- Chá? – ouviu a voz doce do ariano ao seu ouvido, sentindo a sua cintura ser abraçada e o seu corpo amparado por este.

- Você um dia vai-me consumir... – sibilou ao seu ouvido, apoiando-se no ariano e respirando fundo.

Ouviu o riso deste, as suas costas serem acariciadas com carinho.

- Mas é essa a intenção... – Mu beijou a face do loiro – mais calmo agora?

Shaka sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. Finalmente acordou e percebeu o horror de barulho que a chaleira estava fazendo. Afastou-se calmamente do ariano, retirando finalmente o objecto do lume, acabando com aquele martírio.

- Amanhã é o último dia de filmagens se tudo correr bem...

**- **É sim... espero que depois daquilo algo de mais interessante se abra a nós...

Mu riu, acariciando a face do amante com cuidado.

- Não acha o roteiro interessante?

Shaka levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Acha algo interessante naquela coisa?

- É uma história fora do comum! Mistura factos históricos, mitologia, misticismo e, claro, uma boa dose de homens se batendo! – o ariano parecia o mais entusiasmado dos dois. Realmente aquele tipo de filmes eram bem estranhos, mas necessários para o início de carreira... depois de conhecidos no ramo, poderiam ter a sorte de serem destacados para outro tipo de longas-metragens. Sobretudo mais interessantes.

- Eu continuo a achar que aquilo não vai por diante... mas desde que nos paguem bem, nem me importo de fazer aquela figura ridícula.

- Eu acho que fica lindo com aquela armadura!

Shaka sorriu, fechando os olhos.

- Eu sinceramente prefiro vê-lo sem... e sem nada de preferência...

- Tarado...

- Apreciador das boas coisas da vida!

Mu acabou cedendo primeiro, rindo da forma como Shaka levava a conversa adiante.

**---oOo---**

O último dia de filmagens tinha valido pelos outros todos… engana-se aquele que pensava que ia ser o mais calmo. Além da última cena ter sido repetida inúmeras vezes pois nunca estava feita correctamente, muita coisa não bateu certo. Desde Milo ter parado as filmagens mil e uma vezes devido a pequenos pormenores sem importância, Afrodite ter ficado desconsolado por ter a sua personagem assassinada por uma criança, Kanon, que fazia o duplo maléfico do irmão, ter chegado atrasado às filmagens… resumindo, o dia tinha sido realmente cansativo.

Esse dia de trabalho estendera-se até às dez da noite, hora em que todos soltaram foguetes por ver finalmente um dia daqueles tomar fim, e sobretudo, o filme começar a ser algo com sucessão e não cenas isoladas. Agora não era com eles, mas sim com a equipe técnica para a montagem da fita, colocação de banda sonora e melhoramento de efeitos especiais.

Dois dias após esse dia final, tinha sido combinado um jantar entre todos os protagonistas para festejar o fim do 'martírio'.

Até lá, a vida corria normalmente, sem grandes pressas…

- Manteiga ou margarina?

- Manteiga... sem sal!

Mu suspirou, retirando um pacote das enormes prateleiras. Detestava o sabor estranho da manteiga sem sal, mas não podia fazer nada se Shaka só conseguia comer aquilo.

Tinha sido acordado em plena madrugada: umas 11 da manha para ajudar o namorado com as compras da semana. Coisa que não suportava fazer... sobretudo que o tirasse do sono dos justos, da cama quentinha e aconchegante.

Mas tinha como resistir quando era acordado com beijos carinhosos nos ombros enquanto ronronava agarrando-se mais à almofada, com palavras doces sussurradas ao seu ouvido e com carícias suaves na sua franja?

Nenhum deus conseguia resistir àquilo... muito menos ele.

- Leite...

-...magro.

- Isso parece água Shaka!

O loiro sorriu, olhando-o nos olhos de forma carinhosa. Decididamente aquele era o seu dia de cedências. Rodou os olhos, pegando numa palete de leite magro e colocando-o no carrinho empurrado por Shaka.

Olhou a lista uma última vez, lento atentamente a letra perfeita. Só mesmo o loiro, metódico como era, para fazer uma 'lista'. Evitar gastos supérfluos, dizia ele. Aquilo e apenas aquilo devia ser comprado, tudo o que fosse além seriam caprichos e despesas a ser evitadas.

Mu sorriu. _'O fruto proibido é sempre o mais apetecido'_... dirigiu a sua atenção, os olhos brilhando, para a vasta variedade de chocolate que se encontrava na ultima ala que teriam de percorrer para chegar às caixas.

Olhou para o loiro suplicante quando este passou por ele.

- Tire essa ideia da cabeça...

- Mas Shaka...

- Chocolate faz mal à saúde! Faz espinhas na cara...

- E dá energia... está provado que um quadradinho de chocolate todas as manhãs é saudável.

- Engorda!

- É delicioso!

- Provoca colesterol!

Mu sorriu de canto, aproximando-se felinamente do namorado. Colocou um braço de cada lado do seu corpo, colando o peito nas costas de Shaka, sussurrando sensualmente ao seu ouvido.

- É afrodisíaco...

Shaka sentiu os pelos da nuca arrepiarem por completo, um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Suspirou fechando os olhos, ouvindo a respiração lenta de Mu ao seu ouvido provocante. O chocolate era uma tentação enorme, à qual Mu não era capaz de resistir sem a sua ajuda. Aquilo e o café eram os dois únicos vícios do namorado... tirando ele próprio claro. Mas Mu sabia exactamente como testar a sua racionalidade e autocontrole. Podia ter ar de carneirinho inocente, mas no fundo sabia muito bem como usar aquela 'inocência' toda a seu favor.

Não iria deixá-lo levar aquele veneno que o consumia aos poucos. Teria de ser forte por ele, pelos dois... teria de...

- Leve o branco... não gosto dos outros...

Teria de rever os seus conceitos de autocontrole, pois algo não batia certo ao ceder tão facilmente. Mas quem resistia aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, aquele sorriso radiante nos lábios finos? Só um louco mesmo...

**---oOo---**

Olharam para o restaurante uma última vez antes de entrarem. Não se admiraram ao perceber que eram dos primeiros a chegar, vendo apenas as figuras de Shura, Shiryu e Shun perto da porta. Afinal tinham chegado com alguma antecedência como era costume a cada vez que tinham um encontro.

Hábito tomado de Shaka...

- Boa noite! – cumprimentaram sorrindo.

- _Buonas noches_ pequeno Budha!

Shaka foi brindado com dois tapas no seu ombro. Shura percebeu o descontentamento deste ao ser chamado daquela forma.

- Eu devo ter feito algo de bem ruim numa vida anterior para pagar tão caro nesta...

- Que mau feitio _pequeno Budha_! – Shura riu – era apenas para não perder o hábito, já que Milo parece estar atrasado! Podia até sentir saudade, e não queremos isso!

Mu abraçou o virginiano por trás, colocando as mãos por baixo da sua blusa, fazendo-o estremeceu ao sentir as mãos geladas em contacto directo com a sua pele. Era hábito do ariano fazer aquele tipo de coisa, sobretudo quando tinha as mãos extremamente frias. E não era raro.

Aproveitavam o facto de estarem sozinhos para colocarem a conversa em dia, Shura falava constantemente de voltar a terras hispânicas para uma boa estadia de férias com todos os mimos a que tinha direito... Shaka e Mu decidiram ficar por ali mesmo, aproveitando apenas aquele tempo para eles. Shiryu e Shun não tinham ainda planos para aquele 'intervalo', mas não tardaria para acharem algo.

Aos poucos os outros convidados começaram a chegar, juntando-se à conversa. Uma pequena multidão formou-se diante a porta do restaurante.

- Estamos todos não?

Afrodite olhava em volta, observando atentamente se faltava alguém. Contou os presentes, instintivamente os associando em ordem crescente aos signos do Zodíaco, até que...

- Onde está o Milo?

Sem pensar duas vezes, todos os olhares se viraram na direcção do ruivo despreocupado encostado à parede exterior do restaurante. Camus fez como se nada fosse com ele, voltando a levar o cigarro aos lábios finos e tragando uma nova vaga de fumo. Estendeu ligeiramente a mão, dando dois pequenos toques no cigarro, fazendo as cinzas caírem no chão.

- ... Camus?

O ruivo pareceu acordar do seu transe momentâneo ao ser chamado por Shaka. Desviou o olhar para este, sem mudar de posição.

- Sabe onde está o Milo?

Sob os olhares curiosos dos presentes, o francês olhou o relógio calmamente jogando a beata no chão e apagando-o com o pé. Clareou a voz, finalmente se manifestando.

- Se bem o conheço, estará chegando em... cinco minutos.

Todos o olharam espantados sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Camus era uma pessoa séria, mas com algumas atitudes estranhas quando queria. Acima de tudo conhecia melhor o escorpiano do que ninguém, o que já por si era um feito louvável. O jeito era esperar e ver o que ocorria.

Para surpresa de todos, a espera não foi longa. Após os exactos cinco minutos que Camus tinha previsto, um guincho de pneus chamou a atenção de todos.

Uma moto acabava de fazer uma ultrapassagem brusca a um carro, levando prontamente uma buzinadela da parte deste.

O condutor da moto estacionou com uma agilidade perfeita perto do passeio em frente ao restaurante, retirou o capacete soltando os magníficos cachos pintados de azul, inspirou fundo e…

- MALAKA! **(.1.)**

Ao ouvir o insulto, o condutor do carro apenas teve tempo de colocar o braço de fora, fazendo um gesto nada cordial com a mão, antes de desaparecer numa das ruelas transversais.

Milo sorriu de canto, apoiando a moto no chão e desligando-a.

A pequena multidão que se tinha formado diante do restaurante ficou pasma, piscando algumas vezes, tentando entender o que raio tinha acontecido ali.

- Boa noite! – disse o escorpiano saindo da moto, muito animado – Desculpem o atraso, tive alguns problemas pelo caminho!

Cada doido com as suas manias, não era o que se dizia? Pois Milo ultrapassava todas as expectativas quanto a esse ditado.

Finalmente a ultima pessoa tinha chegado, o jantar podia começar.

Risos, brincadeiras, frases de duplo sentido relacionadas com o filme. Todos à sua vez tinham sido o alvo predilecto daquela noite. Entre casais já formados antes das filmagens como Mu e Shaka, ou Milo e o seu 'francesinho', outros começavam a tomar forma, mesmo que muito discretamente. Apenas Aioria e Marin tinham assumido algo durante as filmagens, e pareciam viver uma belíssima história de amor.

Alguns copos de vinho depois, os mais extrovertidos estavam prontos para a maior zona que pudesse ser feita! Shun, entre os quais o que menos aguentava a bebida, tinha sido o alvo predilecto dos gémeos, que trocavam de nome a cada tentativa do jovem de tentar descobrir quem era quem. Já para não falar da cor de cabelo que diferenciava do azul para o preto, o que ajudava em muito na confusão.

Shaka girava o copo de vinho tinto na mão direita, rindo com as palhaçadas dos menos sóbrios. Sentado ao lado de Camus, percebeu as suas feições desgostosas quando Milo subiu sobre a mesa, imitando Seiya como cavaleiro de Pégaso, chamando por 'SAORY SAAAAAAAAANNNNN' a cada passo que dava. A pequena que fazia o papel de deusa estava extremamente vermelha, mas acabando por rir da cena ridícula.

- Apesar de tudo, acho que vou sentir falta disto… - admitiu Shaka, olhando divertido a cena.

Camus olhou-o complacente, levantando o próprio copo à altura do seu, tocando-o levemente fazendo o vidro bater. Um brinde.

O loiro seguiu Camus ao beber um gole, voltando a pousar o copo sobre a mesa.

- O que acha do filme? _Atention_, não estou falando das filmagens. – A voz de Camus parecia divertida.

Shaka sorriu.

- Acho que é um bom pequeno filme para se ver quando não se tem o que fazer.

- Milo já fez planos para o grande impacto que ele vai ter. – foi a vez de Camus sorrir, ao relembrar a forma convicta que o grego se apegava àquela ideia.

- Milo sempre foi um sonhador!

- Quem sabe, se o desejar muito, esse sonho não se torna realidade?

Shaka riu, achando aquela ideia completamente absurda.

- Não esta pensando que isso possa acontecer, pois não Camus?

O ruivo apenas lhe deu um sorriso enigmático, sussurrando algumas palavras em francês.

- _Qui sais Shaka… il ne faut jamais dire jamais…_**(.2.)**

**---oOo---**

_Cinco anos passaram…_

Sentiu dois braços carinhosos abraçarem a sua cintura por baixo dos lençóis. Detestava acordar cedo... e segundo a rigidez do seu corpo adormecido, era bem cedo.

Franziu a testa suspirando fundo, puxando as cobertas sobre a sua face. Ultima tentativa desesperada de fazer aquela manha não começar e de poder ficar horas a fio por baixo daquelas cobertas deliciosamente quentes.

- Mu...

O sussurro ao seu ouvido tão familiar era a fatalidade de que teria de cair na realidade. Era manhã, uma manhã escura e fria de Inverno.

- Só mais cinco minutos... – resmungou evitando abrir os olhos.

Ouviu o riso cristalino do amante, sentindo as mãos quentes acariciarem o seu abdómen definido pelas longas horas de treino para manter a forma.

Pelos deuses, como era possível alguém estar tão fresco logo pela manha! Suspirou uma última vez, percebendo que a tentativa de permanecer nos braços de Morfeu era em vão.

Felizmente Shaka não lia pensamentos... se soubesse que naquele momento tinha sido trocado pelo deus dos sonhos...

- Vamos Mu, temos mais um dia de filmagens pela frente...

O ariano respirou fundo, ganhando coragem para se levantar. Deu um bocejo longo, finalmente reunindo forças e sentando-se na cama ainda meio adormecido. Resmungou uma última vez, coçando os longos cabelos agora desalinhados devido a um sono atribulado, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Acorde carneirinho manhoso. Ou chegaremos atrasados...

Sentiu um leve selinho nos seus lábios fazendo-o abrir os olhos aos poucos. Apesar da pouca claridade do quarto, demorou um pouco a habituar-se a manter os olhos abertos.

Como sempre, Shaka encontrava-se lavado, vestido, cheiroso e ainda com um lindo sorriso nos lábios de brinde. Mu grunhiu algo incompreensível, extremamente tentado a voltar a fechar os olhos... mas era impossível.

Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, ajeitando o pijama sobre a pele.

Shaka continha o riso ao ver o namorado em tamanho estado de sonolência. Todos os dias ele próprio acordava com o despertador. E todos esses mesmos dias, era ele quem acordava Mu da forma mais suave possível.

Sabia o quanto o ariano podia ser de mau feitio ao acordar. O levantar da cama era sempre um ritual extremamente complexo, que apenas tomava fim quando o jovem de cabelos lavanda finalmente entrava no box e sentia a água morna escorrer pelo seu corpo.

Acompanhou o namorado, levantando-se da cama e abraçando-o. Mu retribuiu aquele gesto apoiando-se no corpo do loiro, encostando preguiçosamente a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Quero ficar em casa...

Shaka não se conteve, rindo contido enquanto acariciava as suas costas.

- Esqueceu que temos um deus dos Infernos para matar? E Athena para salvar? De novo?

Mu bufou.

- Que se dane Hades... que se dane as filmagens... vamos morrer qualquer das formas, não precisam mais de nós...

- Esperemos que esta seja a ultima saga... ou eu mesmo dou em doido!

Verdade. Depois do enorme sucesso que tinha sido aquele primeiro filme do Santuário, sucesso que nem o produtor, nem o realizador esperavam; tinham sido protagonizadas mais duas novas historias.

Azgard, o reino dos Nortes, onde apenas alguns cavaleiros de ouro tinham sido chamados para participar; Poseidon, o reino dos mares, onde Kanon era quem detinha um papel mais activo.

E finalmente tinham todos sido chamados de novo para uma ultima saga: Hades.

Ninguém esperava por tamanho sucesso... tanto os actores como o realizador tinham-se tornado de um momento para o outro uns dos grandes mitos da historia do cinema. De crianças a adultos, todos conheciam a famosa tetralogia dos 'Cavaleiros do Zodíaco' sempre prontos para salvar Athena... de novo.

Shaka tinha-se habituado aos poucos àquela vida de filmagens, Mu via um dos grandes sonhos da sua vida ser realizado. Mas ainda mantinha aquele pequeno problema do 'acordar matinal'.

- Vá tomar um banho quente e vista-se... – Shaka pousou um beijo terno na testa do ariano, onde ainda permaneciam as duas pequenas marcas que Mu era obrigado a manter. - Eu preparo o desjejum...

A contra gosto, Mu separou-se do namorado, arrastando os pés até à porta do banheiro. Shaka dirigiu-se para o lado oposto calmamente, indo até à cozinha. Parou a meio do caminho ao ouvir o seu nome ser chamado pelo ariano.

- _Shakya?_

O loiro virou-se calmamente, sorrindo.

- Hum?

- Eu te amo...

Shaka abriu um enorme sorriso, os olhos azuis mais brilhantes que nunca. Poucas eram as vezes que tinha ouvido o ariano dizer aquelas palavras. Poucas mas sinceras. Amar para Mu era algo extremamente sério e profundo… eram palavras que não podiam ser ditas com ligeireza. Devido a essa forma de pensar, Mu demonstrava diariamente com actos o quanto o loiro contava para si.

Não teve tempo de retribuir… nem devia. Dizer que amava uma pessoa apenas para retribuir era algo que certamente não devia fazer com o ariano. Cada palavra a seu tempo, algo que tinha aprendido com os diversos anos que passara ao lado de Mu.

A prova disso, logo após ter dito aquelas palavras com um sorriso nos lábios, Mu precipitou-se para dentro do banheiro e fechando a porta.

Shaka respirou fundo dirigindo-se finalmente à cozinha. Um bom desjejum, bastante carinho e muito amor eram a chave para um óptimo começo de dia. Retribuiria com actos às palavras do amante, esperando o momento certo para lhe dizer as mesmas palavras.

"_Eu te amo…"_

Fim

* * *

**(.1.) _MALAKA!_** – expressão extremamente útil para fazer 'amigos' em plenas estradas gregas. (Fala a voz da experiência) Seria em português algo como 'palhaço!' ou 'imbecil!' MAS traduzido à letra significa 'punheteiro'. Safados esses gregos… 

**(.2.) _Qui sais Shaka… il ne faut jamais dire jamais…_** - 'Quem sabe Shaka... nunca se deve dizer nunca...'

* * *


End file.
